


Everyone Loves Marinette

by ko_chan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All The Ships, Drabble Series, Everyone Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Jealous Chat Noir, Multi, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Series, can add more if you guys want, hell i'll even add prince ali if you guys want, marinette/harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: In which Marinette is oblivious and everyone can't resist her charms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started this on tumblr and people seemed to like it so i decided to move it here.

Chloe’s–or rather Queen B’s–eye twitched as she landed on Marinette’s balcony to see the blasted alley cat, wild fox, and stupid turtle already lounging on the chairs Marinette put up there for them, snacking on macaroons like they belonged there. It made Queen B’s eye twitch.

 It was bad enough she found herself attracted to her rival–though she figured there could be worse choices out there–but the fact that all her comrades seem to have the same taste in women as her was both annoying and baffling at the same time. Like how could they all like the same girl? It seemed karma was paying her back for all her bullying days after all.

Her three hero comrades gave her a deadpanned expression, obviously not enjoying they had another rival there to compete for Marinette’s attention. She gave them a glare back, feeling herself start to buzz in anger.

 “Chat, Rouge, Carapace–shouldn’t you guys be patrolling?” she spoke.

 “We could say the same for you, Queenie.” Rena replied, arching an eyebrow.  Queen B bristled.

“I am just checking in on a civilian to make sure she’s okay from the last akuma attack! She helped us a great deal, in case you’ve forgotten.” Chloe crossed her arms. Chat, Rena, and Carapace gave her a look. 

“How ironic. So were we.” Carapace responded, not bothering to hide his smirk at Queen B’s lie. Chloe wanted to strangle him. 

“All together?” Chloe hissed. 

“Well, I was here on my own, but these two decided to visit my Princess as well.” Chat explained, shrugging, ignoring Rena Rouge and Carapace’s glares at his possessive address to Marinette. “She’s too irresistible to ignore it seems.” he grinned at the thought of the blue haired girl. Chloe wanted to gag. 

“Oh go flirt with Ladybug, Chat! Marinette isn’t some girl you can play around with.” Rena hissed, protective over the bakers’ daughter. Chat looked offended. 

“I’ll have you know I’m quite serious about Marinette. She really is too irresistible to ignore. I was here first–but then you guys all had to follow me and squeeze your way in.” Chat blew his bangs out of his face in frustration, pouting that now he had to compete for Marinette’s attention rather than have her all to himself like the good ol’ days. 

“Well it was clear you are quite a clumsy knight–clearly not the best suitable for a Princess like Marinette.” Queen B smirked, crossing her arms. Rena and Carapace snickered while Chat narrowed his eyes at her. 

“More like a jester if you ask me.” Rena giggled. 

“What with all his puns it surely fits.” Carapace snickered. 

“Are you all arguing again? Jeeze it is a miracle how Ladybug puts up with you all. And Chat–stop using your chair as a scratching post!” Marinette appeared, carrying sweets for them all. She smiled in greeting at Queen B, causing the blonde haired girl to blush under her mask. 

“My apologies, Princess.” Chat said, moving to get up to help her. However, Rena’s tail wrapped around his leg and tripped him while Carapace took the chance to assist Marinette, who smiled in thanks. She made her way to the middle of the chairs and sat down, knowing full well that if she chose to sit on one of the sides it would be playing favoritism and a fight would break out. She didn’t understand how they could be so professional around her hero persona but when as Marinette they were immature kids fighting over a favorite toy. It was baffling. 

Rena stretched herself across Marinette’s lap while Chat and Carapace took both her sides, laying their heads on different shoulders. Chat purred as he nuzzled into her shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent while Carapace sighed in contentment. Rena made a yip of happiness as she snuggled into Marinette’s lap. The three heroes mentally smirked at seeing that Queen B didn’t have a spot and the Bee hero began to buzz angrily before Marinette beckoned her closer. 

“Come here B–sit in front of me so I can play with you hair.” Chloe smirked in victory as Chat, Rena, and Carapace pouted at not being petted by Marinette. Settling herself in the chair in front of Marinette, she let out a sigh of pleasure when she felt the girl’s delicate hands in her blonde hair. 

She may be the center of attention of the four heroes, but Marinette always made sure to include her and that made Chloe smug. 

After all, only Princesses deserved the company of Queens. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena enjoys her time with Marinette. Now if only a certain feline would get a clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to its popularity on tumblr, I decided to make a second one. Hope you enjoy!

Alya Cesaire–or rather Rena Rouge–sighed happily as Marinette pet her head. The fox heroine was in heaven. It was just her and Marinette–no stupid partners to bother them or take her from Alya. 

“Princess!” Chat called, dropping onto the terrace. Rena wanted to hiss. Spoke too soon…

“Ah, hi Chat!” Marinette greeted. “Was there something you needed?” she asked, oblivious to the reason Paris’ superheros come to visit her almost on a daily basis. Alya wanted to giggle–Marinette sure was smart, but when it came to others liking her, she sure was dumb. It was adorable. 

“Oh! no reason!” Chat blushed, his tail swishing behind him shyly. “I just wanted to see my favorite civilian to get some treats!” Rena wanted to roll her eyes. Sure he was here for baked goods. He couldn’t fool her. 

Marinette smiled, and Alya felt her heart skip a beat. The midnight haired girl gestured him to take a seat while she went to retrieve some cookies. Rena whined at losing contact with her, but Marinette laughed and told her she would be back soon. That satisfied the fox and when Marinette disappeared, she gave a glare to Chat Noir. 

“Baked goods, huh?” she remarked with a raised eyebrow in suspicion. Chat waved her off. 

“They are tasty after all.” Chat replied. Rena’s eyes narrowed. 

“You sure you aren’t here for anything else?” Rena growled. Chat gave her a smirk. 

“What’s the matter, Rouge? It’s almost as if you don’t want my pleasant company.” he teased. Rena felt the urge to toss him off the building. No wonder Ladybug did that a lot with him. 

“I was having a nice time with Marinette.” Alya snipped. 

“Yes, and now you’ll have fun with the both of us. The more the merrier right?” 

Clever cat. He knew she couldn’t shoo him away without making herself look like an ass to Marinette. 

Rena huffed, crossing her arms. She was relieved, however, that Queen Bee and Carapace weren’t here too. Chat surveyed her curiously. 

“Was it a date you were on? If it is, I can leave.” he offered, not one to be completely rude. Alya blushed. 

“N-no! Nothing like that.” Rena cursed, wishing she said yes so he would leave them be. “She has eyes for someone else.” 

Someone who didn’t deserve her. Marinette was her first friend. She was so kind and loving and even when Alya was obnoxious, Marinette never scolded her or told her off. She treated Alya like a princess. But when Marinette came into class one day gushing about the new blonde-haired student she seemed to have hated only the day before, she knew she couldn’t compete. Yet when Marinette never made a move to confess, she felt some hope bubbling in her chest. Perhaps she could change Marinette’s mind? She knew Alya had cemented herself as Marinette’s best friend, but Rena Rouge had a chance to steal her heart… or at least, she hoped she could. It seemed like no matter how charming she was, Adrien would always be the one to win Marinette’s affections without even doing anything. It was frustrating! 

“Anyone I know?” Chat asked casually, but she could see the jealous gleam in his eyes. He always was a possessive cat. She was tempted to tell him who so he could scare Adrien, but shook her head. Adrien was one of her friends, and Marinette was her best friend–she couldn’t betray her trust like that. 

“Sorry, Chat. Not telling. You’ll have to wait for her to tell you herself.” Rena crossed her arms, sternly telling him. Chat grinned. 

“She’ll tell me one day. A cat is very curious after all.” 

“Yeah, and curiosity killed the cat.” Marinette chimed in, having returned with cookies. She obviously hadn’t heard the topic of conversation for she still had her teasing smirk, and Chat purred at the sight of her, racing over to rid her of the cookie platter and taking her into his arms, nuzzling her. Marinette giggled and scratched behind his ear. 

“Silly kitty. You’re going to get diabetes with all the treats I give you.” she said, joining Rena and Chat on the balcony. Chat gave her a doopey smile. 

“If they are made by your hands, Princess, that is a price I am willing to pay.” he flirted. Marinette shook her head, but her smile was still present. She beckoned Rena close again, and Alya sighed happily at being pet by Marinette once more. Having the foresight to predict Chat would feel left out, Marinette gestured him closer as well. Both heroes purred in satisfaction at being stroked by their favorite person. 

It wasn’t until her phone went off that their peace was interrupted. 

“Hi Nathaniel!” they heard her say, causing their eyes to bug out comically. Each heroes’ ears perked at her conversation. “Yeah, I can still come to our drawing date! I’ll be there around 5 on Saturday. We can order some food and put on Jagged Stone while swapping drawings!” Marinette commented excitedly. 

DATE???

Rena and Chat’s eyes gleamed, already logging the information into their brains. A certain tomato head will be getting a visit from four superheroes soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the farthest I've gotten on tumblr for it. If you want me to continue let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel gets a visit from four superheroes in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry this is short, but I wanted to update something. Yes, there will be more pairings added in the future like Lila and others so stay tuned! Thank you so much for comments and kudos. 
> 
> Also wondering, would you guys like me to reply to comments? I'm sorry I haven't been able to--still getting used to archive--but I just wanna let you guys know your kudos and comments make my day!

Nathaniel blinked as four out of five of Paris’ superheroes were in his room, glaring at him like he killed their dog.

“So _Nathaniel_ ,” Chat hissed out, and Nathaniel swallowed as he saw the cat superhero flex his claws like he was preparing to scratch his face off. “What’s this about having a certain Princess over for a date?”

“P-Princess?” Nathaniel stuttered. The heroes nodded.

“Yes, you see we just happened to be in the neighborhood—”

“You mean you were hogging her while we weren’t around.” Carapace pointed out.

“Hey! Rena was there first so don’t pin that on me!” Chat responded.

“Will you two shut it! You’re getting off track!” Queen B buzzed. Nathaniel was just confused.

“I’m sorry, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.” This made all the heroes glare at him.

“You! You asked Marinette out on a date!” Rena Rouge shouted, clenching her fists. Realization hit him.

“You mean… you’re all here… because of Marinette?”

“YES!”

Nathaniel stared at them in confusion, trying to figure out why they would be in his room because of Marinette. Did she not want to hang with him anymore? No, she seemed happy to always come over for sketch dump night so that wasn’t it. Or maybe…

“She doesn’t know you’re here, does she?” he voiced out in a tone that was more of a statement than a question. The four heroes’ eyes widened comically, not planning for Nathaniel to find them out. Nathaniel could feel himself hold in laughter. He lost the battle though and ended up laughing hysterically.

“So, let me get this straight, you’re here without Marinette knowing to get me to stop hanging out with Marinette cause you all like her?” Nathaniel said in between laughing, his shoulders shaking. The four heroes scrambled to say something.

“No! You got it all wrong!”

“Marinette is just a friend!”

“We’re just looking out for her!”

“Don’t turn this on us!”

“But it’s true, isn’t it?” Nathaniel sobered up, raising an eyebrow. “You came here, without even consulting Marinette on how she felt, and decided to threaten me to stay away from her, right?” Pity filled him as he thought about how Ladybug has to put up with all of them. Poor girl probably gets a headache. The heroes sunk their shoulders.

“When you put it like that, it doesn’t sound so noble anymore…” Queen B pouted.

“That’s because it isn’t.” Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming on. Nonetheless, he gave them a tired smile “Look, I get it, you guys want Marinette all to yourselves, right? You feel threatened by me, right?” The heroes blushed, and reluctantly nodded. “I understand. I feel that way when she’s around her crush.”

“So that means you’ll back off?” Carapace asked.

“Um no.” Nathaniel said with a deadpan expression. The four heroes fell over in shock, their expressions of horror.

“What do you mean ‘no’?!” Rena Rouge shouted. “You said you understood!”

“I do, and that is why I am refusing to your demands. Marinette is her own person. If she wants to hang with me, I take that as a blessing. She views me as a friend, and I intend to cherish her whether she wants me as a friend or more.” Nathaniel explained, narrowing his eyes. He would not be intimidated into throwing away his feelings for Marinette just because other people like her.

“Why you—”

“Nathaniel! I’m here!” Marinette called from downstairs. The four heroes squeaked in horror. Nathaniel smirked.

“Looks like I win this round, guys. Unless you want Marinette to see exactly what you were doing in my room…”

“N-no! That’s no necessary! We’ll show ourselves out!” Chat fumbled out, racing towards the window. His three companions followed sweet.

“Oh, and by the way…” Nathaniel called, the four giving him their attention. He gave them a serious expression. “You might wanna step up your game because I’m not the only one you have to worry about.”

_‘Wait what?’_

They scrambled out the window as soon as Marinette appeared. They landed in the bush haphazardly, limbs hanging out at odd angles. They each groaned in pain.  Slowly climbing up the tree beside Nathaniel’s window, they perched to see Marinette give Nathaniel a hug while Nathaniel gave them a smug smile through the window. They growled when he came over to the window and shut the curtains, effectively blocking them out.

“I can’t believe he outsmarted us…” Carapace muttered.

“Stupid Tomato head…” Chat grumbled.

“What did he mean by he’s not the only one we have to worry about?” Rena wondered.

“Who cares? He’s just being a jerk because he used Marinette against us!” Queen B hissed.

“Well, whatever he meant, guess we can’t do anything about it now. If we show up inside, Marinette will get mad and probably ban us from the bakery.” Carapace explained. Each of them winced at the thought of losing out on Marinette time.

If only they gave some thought to Nathaniel’s statement…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila enters the scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for kudos and comments! You guys are amazing!

Lila stumbled as someone knocked into her maliciously, causing her to drop her books. The two girls giggled and continued on, not caring to help her. Lila grumbled, narrowing her eyes. Ever since it got out that she was a liar, people have been treating her like crap. She couldn’t catch a break!

 _‘It’s all Ladybug’s fault! I wish she would just disappear!’_ Lila thought waspishly. Another hand joined hers in picking up her belongings. Lila’s eyes widened, glancing up to find beautiful bluebell eyes staring back at her. The girl they belonged to gave her a sheepish smile.

“Lila, right?” the girl asked, assisting her with her books. Lila furrowed her brow in suspicion.

“What? Come to make fun of me too because I’m a liar?” Lila hissed. The girl was startled, remorse flashed in her eyes, before she shook her head, smiling.

“I… I heard what Ladybug did. I’m sorry she did that to you. Even if you were lying, that wasn’t right, and I hope she gives you a proper apology one day. You deserve to get a proper apology.” The girl told her, both of them standing up and the blue-haired girl returning the brown-haired girl’s books. “You’re so upfront with your feelings. I wish I could say things to the person I like without looking like an idiot. I’m jealous.” The girl admitted bashfully, and Lila felt her heart skip a beat. This was the only girl she came across that saw Ladybug with flaws. Even Adrien, who saw what Ladybug did, still found her to be amazing. It was so frustrating!

“Thank you…” Lila said sincerely, not sure on what the girl’s name was.

“Marinette. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m class president.” The girl, Marinette, held her hand out for Lila to shake. Marinette was surprised when the girl grabbed her hand to pull them closer, and Lila kissed both her cheeks.

“That’s how you say hello in France, yes?” Lila smiled, and Marinette smiled with her. Lila found herself liking this Marinette. She felt the girl understood her as they talked about unrequited feelings and how they handled them. The more they talked, the more Lila felt herself forget about Adrien and resonate with Marinette. They talked about how Ladybug could improve, and how the other heroes were just as good as her. Lila felt her heart warm from Marinette’s smile and laughter, finding herself wanting to listen to it forever.

However, their serenity came to a halt when they arrived at their classroom.

“Marinette!” Alya exclaimed, hugging her close. The redhead gave Lila a curious glance before focusing on Marinette completely. Nino waved them over and Marinette invited Lila along, the three girls going over to Nino and Adrien’s seats.

“Hey ladies!” Nino greeted, tipping his hat to them. Marinette and Alya giggled as Adrien chuckled. Lila found herself feeling awkward, but Marinette didn’t let her feel that way for long.

“Guys, you remember Lila, right?” she introduced the Italian girl to them. If she didn’t know any better, she could’ve sworn the three of them gave her a suspicious look before grinning and greeting her, but maybe it was her imagination.

“Yeah, you know Ladybug right? How cool is that?” Nino asked. Lila felt herself shrink.

“I… actually I don’t know her.” Lila admitted. Before they could voice their responses, Marinette chimed in.

“Not that that matters because you’re still very nice.” Marinette complimented her, making Lila blush.

“Marinette, how are your designs going? I’m sure you have something talented up your sleeve.” Adrien interrupted, grinning at the blue-haired girl, his eyes sparkling. Marinette blushed and began to stutter out protests, saying she wasn’t really that great, but Adrien wasn’t hearing it. “Nonsense! You won my dad’s competition, right? That proves you’re talented if you can impress my father, and me of course!” he winked at her. Lila’s eyes narrowed at the flirty nature he acted with. Nino and Alya gave him a look like they wanted to smother him with a pillow as well. Marinette was too busy giggling and stuttering out thank yous.

 _‘No way…’_ Lila thought, examining the way Adrien held himself. The boy even got up from his seat to stand next to the designer as she showed him her designs in her sketchbook. Lila clenched her teeth when she caught Adrien maneuvering an arm over her to point out a design, effectively trapping Marinette, who didn’t notice, too engrossed in describing her designs. _‘Oh hell no’_

“Hey Marinette,” Lila put on her sweetest tone and smile.

“Hm?” Marinette gave Lila her full attention. She then blushed. “Oh I’m sorry Lila! I hope you don’t feel ignored! I get caught up in my designs sometimes!” Marinette apologized.

“It’s okay, Marinette.” Lila cooed, patting her head. Lila inwardly grinned as she felt three pairs of eyes on her. “Actually, do you think you can sit with me today and show me your designs? It’s just… it’s rather lonely being unable to sit with a friend and all…”

“Of course!” Marinette readily agreed. Alya looked sick.

“B-But Marinette, I don’t think Miss Bustier would be okay with that!” Alya protested. Marinette waved her off.

“It’s fine, Alya! I’m sure Miss Bustier will be fine with it as long as I pay attention.” Marinette soothed her friend. Adrien looked reluctant to let her slip out of his hold, but Lila didn’t care, easily removing his arm from the girl, and linking arms with her to lead her up to her desk.

“See? You guys don’t need to worry about her! She’s a tough girl! And super cute, no?” Lila winked at Marinette, who giggled.

“Not as cute as all my friends, I’m afraid. You’re all so much cuter than me.” Marinette complimented, and the four other students felt their hearts warm at her praise.

 _‘She’s definitely wrong about that one.’_ They all thought in their minds, blushing at her.

“Oh, you’re certainly a keeper! I think I’ll keep you.” Lila cooed, and Alya, Nino, and Adrien’s eyes narrowed in challenge, catching the double meaning. She gave them a smug smirk, not backing down. _‘Take that Adrien, you two-timer!’_

“Don’t hog her, Lila. She’s a keeper for me as well.” Alya gave her a smile, but Lila could tell it was fake.

“Of course! Who am I to separate _best friends_?” Lila emphasized and Alya frowned.

“See you guys at lunch, okay?” Marinette bid them as she and Lila went up towards the back. The Italian girl could feel the three burning a hole into her back as she took away their precious pearl, but she didn’t care. She had a precious treasure.

She wasn’t lying when she said she was intending to keep her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Bustier needs wine. Lots of it

Miss Bustier groaned while she gazed down at the lesson plan for the week. Seeing the upcoming group project assignment for her class made her want to buy a whole bottle of wine and gulp it down without any regret. It wasn’t like her class was difficult and would not do the group projects (besides a certain Mayor’s daughter), but every time a group project was announced, there seemed to be a certain essence of chaos around the room when forming the groups. No one was excluded—quite the opposite actually—everyone wanted to fight for the same person in their group.

Every group project, without fail, the darling president Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be fought over to join in someone’s group. At first, Miss Bustier thought that it was because Marinette was a hard worker, so she was afraid the other kids would use to her to do the work. However, she was surprised whatever group Marinette was in, they would always try to give her less work—to which the girl protested every time profusely—treating her as if she was some type of princess that needed pampering. She admired though that her student didn’t let it go to her head and actually seemed quite oblivious to how precious she really was to the class.

 _‘And now Adrien, Lila and Alya are here too’_ Miss Bustier moaned in her mind, wanting to bang her head against her desk. She took a sip of her coffee, wishing it was wine. _‘No doubt they’ll fight for her too.’_ She concluded, seeing the looks Adrien and Alya give the class president. She sighed, rubbing her temples. She couldn’t let this get to her. She could do this. She could salvage this.

_‘Hopefully we don’t have to resort to assigned groups to cut the argument again…’_

With that, she gathered her binders and made her way to her classroom. She could hear her students all chatting with each other, but upon her entrance, they settled down and she gave them a smile in gratitude.

“Good morning class!” she greeted. Some gave her smiles while others groaned at the fact that school was starting. She smiled in mirth. Teenagers. “Today we have a special plan today. I’ve decided to assign you all a group project.” Groans were emitted, making her smile more. “Some of the credit will go towards extra credit.” She promised. Finally, came the hard part. “Now I would like everyone to pick their groups.”

And just like that, all her students perked up, like she awarded them a special treat, and they flickered their eyes to a certain blue haired girl in the room who was the only one giving Miss Bustier her attention.

_‘Maybe it won’t be as bad as last time…’_

“I call Marinette!” Alix claimed, gathering her stuff to flee to the pig tailed girl. Kim yanked her back by her shirt.

“No fair! You can’t just call dibs!” Kim protested. Max tallied some calculations beside him.

“I believe it should be whoever reaches Marinette first should get to ask her.” Max said. Lila scooched closer to Marinette when she heard that, staking a claim.

“That’s an excellent idea Max! Marinette would you like to work together?” Lila asked smiling. Marinette gave her a smile back.

“Sure! That could be fun!” she then looked out the window, her eyes widening, and she excused herself quickly. Everyone watched her go with sadness before zeroing in on Miss Bustier.

“Wait wait—how many to a group Miss Bustier?” Rose asked, titling her head. Everyone directed their gazes at the teacher, and Miss Bustier felt sweat trickle down her face.

“Umm four per group…?” she said, uncertain. The rest of the class gave a stare in challenge.

“I would love to work with Marinette!” Sabrina called, standing up. Chloe looked at her in surprise. “She and I work well together!”

“I guess then I will be paired with Dupain-Cheng too.” Chloe added, smirking inwardly at herself. The rest of the class narrowed their eyes.

“It should be me, Adrien, and Alya with her.” Nino debated. “She’s closest with us and won’t be uncomfortable.” Adrien and Alya nodded.

“That’s right! She works well with me too and we have each other’s phone numbers so it’s easier to get things done.” Alya stated, daring them to object.

“My dad likes Marinette and won’t really allow other kids into my house unless she’s around. I kinda need to be in her group.” Adrien cut in.

“Oh come on! You guys always get her! And Sabrina, Chloe! You guys had your turn!” Alix argued.

“Marinette explains things better than other people. It would be nice to have her.” Mylene commented. Ivan nodded in agreement, patting her head. Mylene blushed in happiness.

“Marinette and I are used to working together so I would like to work with her.” Nathaniel announced.

“I think we should have some diversity here.” Juleka said, crossing her arms. “Let Marinette be with people she’s hasn’t really been with yet this year.”

“She’s only been with me once! I should get her again!” Chloe retorted. Rose gave her a glare.

“So you can use her to do your work? No, Marinette needs new people this time.”

“Well I’m already in a group with her so you guys can squabble all you want. I got the okay from her.” Lila smirked. Everyone gave her a glower.

 _‘Scratch that. I need_ two _bottles of wine. Two full bottles.’_ Miss Bustier thought to herself, feeling a familiar migraine coming on. She resisted the urge to rub her temples again.

“Chloe and I are getting Marinette!” Sabrina exclaimed.

“No way! Nino, me, and Adrien should get her!” Alya snapped back.

“You can’t just bump me off when I already got told yes!” Lila protested. Alya gave her a saccharine smile.

“ _Best friends_ win over acquaintances.” A look was exchanged between them and Lila growled at her words being thrown back at her.

“I say we compete for her!” Kim proposed. “Let’s do a race!”

“That’s unfair! Then only you and Alix have a chance at winning by the odds.” Max commented. Kim gave a smirk.

“Duh!”

“Enough!” Miss Bustier shouted, slamming her binder against the desk. The students quieted and turned towards her. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Assigned groups! Lila, since you actually asked Marinette, you get to be in her group—” Lila stuck her tongue out at everyone, “Along with Alya and Juleka!” the smirk on Lila’s face died at the mention of Marinette’s best friend. “Next group is Sabrina, Chloe, Alix, and Kim! Then there’s Max, Adrien, Nino, and Rose! Finally, Nathaniel, Mylene and Ivan will be together as a group of three! Any questions?” Everyone shook their heads. Miss Bustier smiled. “Excellent! Now when Marinette gets back I want you all to get into your groups!” the class murmured out agreements and gathered their things to separate. Miss Bustier turned pensive. “Now, where is that girl?”

\------------------------------

“Where is everyone?!” Ladybug cried as she evaded the akuma’s attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karin: What do you guys think? Sorry it’s short.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven’t seen Captain Hardrock, but I know what happens and I really wanted to write this.   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug

Juleka nervously fixed her hair for the third time that day as she glanced at the clock. She groaned when she found it still wasn’t time for Marinette—and unfortunately Alya and Lila, but it’s a small detail—to come over to work on their project.

“What’s up, sis?” Luka raised an eyebrow at his sister’s erratic behavior. Juleka looked at him cautiously.

“Oh no reason. Nothing for you to be worried about.” Juleka tried to deflect him. However, Mrs. Couffaine chose this time to ruin everything.

“Sweetie! Marinette, Lila, and Alya are here!” their mother called. Juleka’s eyes widened in horror while Luka’s eyes lit up. Oh no…

“Marinette’s here?” Luka asked, his tone excited.

“She’s here for a project—not for a social call.” Juleka glared. Luka ignored her look and moved closer to the stairs to travel downstairs.

“Still, I would like to say hi.” He said, but Juleka quickly blocked his way and pushed him towards his room.

“No! We’re too busy! Go practice for the band!” Juleka ordered. Luka raised an eyebrow at his sister’s behavior. He spun out of her hold, placing his hands at his hips.

“Okay, what’s with you? Afraid I’m going to embarrass you or something?” Luka teased, grinning. “I just want to say hi to your friends.”

 _‘Especially Marinette.’_ He blushed at the thought of the pig-tailed girl. Juleka’s eyes zeroed in on his flushed cheeks and knew exactly who he was thinking about. That increased her urgency to banish him away.

“Just let us do our work, okay? I really have to get a good grade on this project.” Juleka lied. Luka’s eyes narrowed.

“Okay, now I know you’re lying. Your grades are fine. Mom put your report card on the fridge last week remember?”

 _‘Shit!’_ Juleka cursed, sweating.

“And you never have issues with me saying hi to your friends before. I hang out with you and Rose all the time. The only thing that’s different is that it’s Marinette—” a light bulb went off in Luka’s mind, causing him to smirk, eyes glinting mischievously. He crossed his arms, leaning closer to her face. “Oh, I get it now.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, bro.” Juleka refused to give him the satisfaction he figured her out. Nevertheless, Luka wasn’t deterred. In fact, her defensiveness made him grin wider.

“You feel threatened.” He responded.

“You’re as threatening as a bunny rabbit.” Juleka retorted.

“Last time I checked your crush thinks I’m as cute as one as well.” Luka winked. Juleka blushed bright red in anger, clenching her fists.

“You’re just smug cause Mom thinks you guys look cute together.” She huffed, crossing her arms and averting her gaze. Luka chuckled, patting Juleka’s head.

“I’m sure if you told Mom how you felt about Marinette she’d be happy either way. Lord knows she wants to adopt her.” He encouraged his sister. Juleka’s face glowed bright red at the thought of Marinette becoming a part of their family.

“Thanks.” She murmured. Luka smiled fondly at her.

“Regardless, I don’t intend to step aside. I really like Marinette too. Let the best Couffaine win.” Luka told her, winking. Approaching footsteps signaled them it was the end of their conversation. Juleka blushed when she caught sight of Marinette wearing light purple overall shorts with black bats on them, a slim long-sleeved black shirt, a black choker with a bat charm, black combat boots and black thigh highs. When Marinette locked gazes with her, she did a little twirl.

“Juleka! What do you think? I was inspired by your own wardrobe color scheme and decided to make myself something to match!” Marinette told Juleka, who felt her chest warm at the realization that she inspired Marinette.

“I told you, girl. It looks great! You gotta have more confidence in yourself.” Alya looped an arm around Marinette, poking her cheek in a teasing manner. Marinette blushed at the praise.

“Perhaps you should design something matching me next.” Lila suggested. Alya narrowed her eyes as Lila got too close to Marinette. “You’d look great in my colors!”

“She can do whatever she wants, Lila. She doesn’t have to match you if she doesn’t want to.” Alya pointed out.

“Alya, it’s fine! I would love to make clothes inspired by my friends.” Marinette protested, smiling fondly at Alya. “I know you’re trying to protect me, but I’m not fragile like glass.”

Alya gave a returning smile, nuzzling their cheeks together. Juleka, Lila, and Luka narrowed their eyes at how close the two girls were.

“You’re so cute! I can’t resist you, girl!” Alya exclaimed, lingering close to her.

“We should probably start on our project.” Juleka interrupted Alya. Lila moved in between Alya and Marinette and grasped Marinette’s hand gently.

“Yes! I would like to get done as soon as possible so we can hang out.” Lila agreed, looking right at Marinette. Marinette beamed.

“We can all hang out and watch television afterwards.” Juleka smoothly inserted herself into Lila’s implication of spending time with Marinette alone. Luka snickered at Lila’s expression while Marinette accepted Juleka’s invitation. Juleka turned to Luka, “You should go practice for the band while we work, bro.” Luka stopped chuckling when he heard Juleka’s undertone of trying to shoo him away. He pouted. However, Juleka did not waver. She would have enough trouble with Lila and Alya hogging Marinette. She didn’t need her brother foiling her time with Marinette too.

“Fine. You ladies go on ahead.” Luka conceded, shrugging. He gazed at Marinette, his eyes looking at her tenderly, a soft smile on his face. “I’ll be around if you need me.” He said to them, but Lila, Alya, and Juleka knew who he was really saying it to.

Juleka walked forward, intertwining her and Marinette’s hands, leading them to the living room. Lila and Alya glared when Juleka sat herself beside Marinette, leaving only one spot empty. Lila hissed quietly when Alya inconspicuously tripped her up to prevent her from getting to Marinette’s unoccupied side before Alya did. Marinette gave them all a happy smile, to which Juleka, Lila, and Alya returned in kind. Marinette’s smile could light up an entire room, the three mused, blushing at how cute she looked.

“So I think we should start here…” Marinette began explaining her ideas for the project, the three girls listening attentively and sighing at how amazing Marinette was. Marinette looked completely in her element leading them through the process of completing their project. She wasn’t bossy and always open to their suggestions. They all fell into a rhythm of exchanging ideas, building off of each other, with Marinette the center of their universe.

Though of course, when it came to loving Marinette, things never stayed smooth for long…

“It looks like we’re just about half done.” Juleka announced, examining their notes. She turned to Marinette. “We could probably just do the rest of it ourselves, Marinette, if you stay for dinner tonight.”

“That is a good idea—”

“I would love to join you too, Juleka. Thanks for inviting us.” Alya interrupted Juleka’s moment with Marinette. Juleka glared, not liking Alya inserting herself.

 “I was actually just talking to—”

“Sounds like a great idea! I also accept.” Lila cut off Juleka, making the goth girl growl.

“Guys, it’s fine. Juleka and I can finish it tonight.” Marinette saw what was going on and tried to diffuse the situation. _‘Maybe they don’t like being left out of things, but it’s up to Juleka.’_ Marinette thought, wondering why Alya and Lila were acting up like this.

“But—”

“Hey ladies! Brought you some lemonade!” Luka chose that time to interrupt. Juleka wanted to bang her head against the wall. Meanwhile, Marinette rose up from the floor and moved to take the tray from him. The other girls wanted to hiss when they saw Luka purposefully brushed their fingertips during the exchange. Marinette smiled at him, oblivious to the hissing girls behind her.

“Thanks Luka! You’re always so helpful.” Marinette complimented. Luka laughed, grinning.

“Nah! You’re definitely more amazing than me. Don’t forget you saved all of us during Captain Hardrock.” Luka praised her. Marinette blushed, smiling bashfully. Juleka, Lila, and Alya watched them interact with horror.

_‘Does she like him too?!’_

“You give me too much credit!” Marinette giggled, waving him off. Luka watched her affectionately.

“So sis was saying you were staying for dinner? I’ll go ask Mom—I’m sure she’d love to have you. Maybe afterwards you can listen to this new song I’m writing?” His boyish smile had Marinette’s heart skip a beat and she beamed.

“I’d love to!” she accepted his offer. Juleka, Lila, and Alya exchanged looks.

 _‘Oh shit he’s good!’_ they thought in dismay.

“Let us stay. We’ll distract him.” Lila whispered.

“Your brother is too strong in the force. He needs to be stopped.” Alya added. Juleka looked in between them and then to Marinette and Luka still conversing, torn at what she should do. On one hand, she would have backup against Luka’s onslaught, but on the other hand, the three of them were only teaming up so they could squabble later.

Then she saw Luka tenderly messing up Marinette’s hair with her giggling and her resolve hardened.

“Okay, you’re invited.” Juleka whispered. The three then immediately worked to keep Luka and Marinette apart.

Mrs. Couffaine was ecstatic to have Marinette over for dinner. However, Juleka and Luka could see their mother was a bit disappointed it wasn’t just Marinette, but she kept up a well-practiced façade.

 _‘She’s probably lamenting her crushed shipper dreams right now.’_ Luka and Juleka thought, feeling their own romantic fantasies being turned to ashes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short. I got really tired. Please let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami gets a little taste of kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the VERY long wait. Having a bad burn out. Trying to recover. Figured I’d try my hand at “everyone loves marinette” to see if I still got it. Hope you enjoy!  
> Ban gái = Vietnamese for girlfriend   
> Kanajo = Japanese for girlfriend  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug

Kagami sighed in disappointment, clicking her phone to end the call when her mother dismissed her. Outside she kept her composure, but inside, a righteous fury was brewing.

She was getting tired of all the high standards her mother made Kagami hold herself to. For once, she just wanted to be free of being perfect. In this moment, she felt jealous of Adrien—he made being perfect seem so easy, and he was able to smile about it as well. She wondered if the boy was made of steel or perhaps, he’s better at hiding disappointment more than her.

She hesitated over Adrien’s name in her phone, unsure if she should call him. That disaster of a date from the ice rink was fresh in her mind, and she wanted to critique herself for seeming so weak when she knew she was better than hanging onto some boy who couldn’t see her worth—too busy pining over his first crush. Kagami had no time for wishy washy people—Adrien and his friend needed to be more assertive in what they wanted, but that was something Kagami couldn’t teach them.

As if summoned from her thoughts, a familiar yelp sounded and Kagami was quick to catch the falling girl, their eyes locking in a stare. Marinette’s bluebell eyes sparkled just like Kagami remembered, and she refused to think how pretty they were compared to her eyes. Kagami was not second best to anyone—least of all a meek girl.

“Oh! Kagami!” Marinette spoke, straightening herself up. Kagami noticed she was carrying bags of groceries. Marinette continued, despite not receiving an answer, “It’s good to see you again! Are you going to go see Adrien?” she asked politely, and Kagami was proud to say the girl didn’t even wince in jealousy. She was completely sincere with Kagami, and the girl felt herself ease in Marinette’s presence.

“No. I was on my way home.” Kagami replied. Marinette looked sheepish.

“Sorry! This is the direction to his house, so I assumed you were going to meet him. What are you going to do when you get home?” Marinette asked.

“Probably study.” Kagami refused to be embarrassed at her lack of social life. She didn’t need pity.

“Do you study often?” Marinette continued, adjusting her groceries. Kagami automatically walked up to her and helped her with some of her bags. Marinette gave her a bright smile and Kagami was stunned by its radiance. Despite both liking the same boy, Marinette really had no ill will towards her. It was quite refreshing—Marinette’s genuine kindness. Kagami was used to the cold atmosphere of her family, and it was a nice breath of fresh air.

“I have to. My mother expects nothing less.” Kagami shrugged. Marinette gaped at her.

“What?! Even Adrien gets out every once in a while! You need breaks too!” With her arms not burdened with as many groceries, she hooked her arm through Kagami and began leading the girl towards Marinette’s house. “Come with me! At least have lunch with us before you go study! Kim’s family and mine usually get together for meals since we’ve known each other since we were kids.” Marinette lead her and Kagami allowed it, a little flabbergasted at the girl’s boldness with her. Around Adrien, Marinette was a mouse, but without him, she was like a tigeress ready to nurture any stray cub that comes into her den.

“Kim…?” Kagami parroted, in shock that someone was so forward with her.

“Yeah! His family’s from Vietnam and my mother’s from China so when our parents met, my mom and his parents bonded over their cultures. It’s become tradition ever since we were born to cook Asian dishes together from our cultures!” Marinette explained with excited, picturing all the wonderful dishes they were going to have. Kim’s mother and father were excellent cooks like Marinette’s family and the Vietnamese dishes they made were always a treat.

“I wasn’t aware you were Asian.” Kagami spoke. With Marinette’s blue eyes and pale skin, she didn’t realize the girl was biracial. Kagami suddenly felt guilty. Marinette gave a sheepish smile, trying to show Kagami she wasn’t mad about the statement.

“To be honest, I wish I looked more like my mother. She is so beautiful. She has soft grey eyes that remind me of campfire smoke on a cold night. I know I got her hair, but I wish I could connect with her more on her culture. I feel like I don’t measure up at times because I can’t speak mandarin or know all about her culture…” Marinette trailed off.

Seeing Marinette’s crestfallen face stirred something in Kagami. It felt off for the girl to have such an expression. A smile suited her—it made her positively radiant.

“I can teach you if you like…” Kagami offered shyly, not sure if it was her place, but still wanting to help. “I’m Japanese, but I also studied Mandarin. My mother made sure I knew more languages than just Japanese and French.”

It was like Kagami offered Marinette the world, and her smile was so bright, Kagami was sure she was blinded by its beauty. If Marinette was this pretty, she wondered what her mother looked like, based on Marinette’s words.

“Really? You mean it?!” Marinette exclaimed, gratitude shining in her eyes. Kagami felt herself also smile.

“Sure. We’ll trade numbers after lunch, okay?” Kagami promised. Marinette grinned.

They soon arrived at what appeared to be a bakery with an apartment above it. Kagami assumed this was where Marinette lived. Marinette led her through the bakery and up the stairs, never once unhooking her arm with Kagami’s. It made Kagami feel warm.

“Maman! Papa! I am home! I brought a friend!” Marinette called. A hulking man with a mustache came out from the kitchen, and Kagami was vaguely reminded of a teddy bear looking at him.

“Ah! A new friend? Please introduce us, Sweetie!” Tom Dupain said. Marinette unhooked her arm from Kagami’s, and Kagami missed the loss of contact, but didn’t show it.

“This is Kagami! She is a friend from Adrien’s fencing class! Her family’s from Japan and they just moved here!” Marinette beamed at her father. Tom took a look at Kagami and grinned, immediately scooping her up in a hug. Kagami’s eyes widened, shocked at the gesture. Was this where Marinette got her welcoming personality from?

“It’s good to meet you, Kagami! We haven’t met anyone from Japan before! I’ve heard they have excellent desserts! I’m hoping to one day go and try some!” Tom told her, releasing her. “A baker should never limit themselves to just one way to do pastries! We must be as versatile as cooking after all!”

“The desserts are very nice. My favorite is taiyaki. My brother used to take me to get some when I was younger.” Kagami was beginning to feel herself relax with Tom like she had with Marinette.

“Tom, who’s this?” a woman emerged from the kitchen and Kagami immediately knew this was Marinette’s mother. Her eyes were like Marinette said, and she couldn’t help but see where Marinette got her nurturing but fierce nature from with the way Sabine’s eyes sparkled.

“Hello, ma’am. My name’s Kagami. Marinette invited me to your meal. I hope that is okay.” Kagami introduced herself.

“Oh, wonderful! It will be nice to have you try our dishes to see what you think! It’s usually just Kim’s family and ours eating these.” Sabine’s gentle smile made Kagami feel like she knew her her entire life and that she was always welcome in their home. It was such a contrast to her house environment, and a part of her never wanted to leave the warmness of this family.

“Thank you.” Kagami said.

“Will Kim be here soon?” Marinette asked. Kagami felt a pang of worry. Was she not good company for Marinette?

However, before Kagami could fret for long, Marinette laced their hands together, making Kagami internally melt. Marinette held up their arms like they were claiming victory.

“I can’t wait to show him he’s not the only one with muscles. Kagami is a great fencer! She’ll give him a run for his money.” Marinette laughed. Kagami and her locked eyes, and Marinette gave her a wink making Kagami smile softly.

“Don’t you go to the gym with him, Sweetie? Last lunch he said you could bench press him with all the weights you lift.” Tom teased. Marinette laughed.

“He’s just looking for you all to stroke his ego and reassure him he’s better than me.” Marinette waved it off. Tom looked like he knew something Marinette didn’t, and Kagami had to wonder if Adrien wasn’t the only suitor Marinette had. The thought made Kagami frown.

A knock sounded, and the family turned their attention to the door.

“That must be Cam and Hien with Kim. Marinette, could you let them in?” Sabine’s eyes sparked the same way, as if she knew something Marinette wasn’t aware of. Kagami narrowed her eyes as she observed Marinette rolling her eyes with a grin and open the door to see the Le Chien family with Kim immediately giving her a bear hug. Marinette responded by squeezing him tight and Kim winced at her strength.

“Man, _Ban gái_ , I swear you get stronger every time we hug.” Kim whined with a goofy smile as he looked at the petite girl. Kagami’s eyebrows raised, realizing what Kim was calling Marinette.

 _‘Did he just refer to her as his girlfriend?’_ somehow this managed to make Kagami not like Kim. She couldn’t name the reason why, but it rubbed her wrong that Kim was calling Marinette his girlfriend. Did Marinette even know what that meant?

“You’re just getting weaker if you let a little girl best you. What would Alix say if she found out you were getting flabby?” Marinette teased, not bothered by the address. Either she knew about it and was used to it, or she didn’t know what it meant and just assumed it meant something different.

“She’d probably say you’re better than me too. She likes you more than me.” Kim quipped, pouting. Marinette patted his arm, laughing.

“Come on, big boy, I have someone I want you to meet.” Marinette told him. They turned their attention to Kagami and the girl squared her shoulders, not backing down to the hulking form of Kim. “This is Kagami. I ran into her while getting groceries for lunch and invited her.”

“Oh, Japanese, right?” Kim asked, recognizing her name. Kagami nodded.

“Yeah. We moved here from Japan.” Kagami said coolly. Kim grinned.

“Oh cool! Are we going to be having some Japanese dishes with our other dishes today too?” Kim asked excited.

“Oh wow, I didn’t even think of that! Let’s make some Japanese dishes as well!” Marinette beamed. Kagami was shocked they would even want to do that for her, her armor cracking with Kim and Marinette’s statements.

“I… you don’t have to do that. I came last minute.” Kagami told them.

“So? Your culture should be included with ours! It’s a lunch to celebrate our families!” Kim said, and goddammit, he was really making it hard for Kagami to hate him. Marinette looked ecstatic with the idea, and that made it even harder to say no.

Informing the parents, the kitchen was abuzz with activity as Sabine and Tom made the Chinese dishes, Cam and Hien made the Vietnamese, and Marinette and Kim joined Kagami with making the Japanese. Kagami couldn’t remember the last time she had this much fun with friends. The warm atmosphere made her feel like she found home for the first time.

“Tada! Our lunch is complete!” Sabine announced. Everyone cheered at the display of foods they have made, and the group sat down for the meal, each trading stories and jokes like it was natural. Even Kagami let out a laugh once in a while.

As the meal went on, Kagami found she couldn’t hate Kim, for he and Marinette both gave her something to treasure today, but she found that whatever she was feeling, she didn’t want Marinette to be Kim’s girlfriend. It was clear to Kagami that Kim liked Marinette, but Marinette, was oblivious, since she did not know the meaning of the nickname Kim had given her or his attempts to flirt with her.

“Sooo Kim, does Kagami get a nickname like me?” Marinette spoke, and Kagami gave him the death stare, daring him to give her a stupid nickname or something flirty. Kim gulped, tugging his collar.

“You’re my best girl, _Ban gái_. Nicknames are only for you.” Kim said quickly. Kagami smirked behind her glass.

“If that is the case. I would also like to give you a nickname, Marinette.” Kagami chimed it. Marinette looked excited.

“Kim says his means best friend! What is yours going to mean, Kagami?” Marinette grinned. Kagami eyed Kim. Ah, so he told her the wrong meaning.

“ _Kanajo_ is what I would call you. It means best friend too.” Kagami said, staring right into Kim’s eyes challengingly, daring him to reveal it really means the same thing as his ‘nickname’. Kim frowned, seeing Kagami’s face of challenge. He wouldn’t be giving Marinette up to some cool, but also scary, chick.

He wasn’t lying when he said Marinette was his best girl. Many people liked her, and if Kim had to face yet another suitor for her, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Sorry it wasn’t really that good. Please leave a comment if you can!


End file.
